


Star Crossed

by taxicabber



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Romance, battles, clone wars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: Padme and Anakin fight together to end the wretched Clone War. Anakin is on the battlefield and Padme uses her voice to fight in the senatorial arena. What will happen when Padme is thrust into the chaos of battle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I heard of Carrie Fisher's passing. I have been a Star Wars fan since I was born. Thank you Carrie for being a huge part of my childhood. Your quick wit and bravery has helped me become the person I am today. Rest in Peace Carrie, and may the force be with you.

Anakin had been gone for over a month and Padme hadn’t spoken to him since the night before he left. Her thoughts had been drifting to him more everyday. All the thoughts had begun to go to the worst places. She was scared to look at the Holonews. There had been no news of the 501st squadron since deployment. At least that had been shared with the senate. Padme has been tempted to ask for information from the Jedi council but knew it was a dangerous idea.  
“Padme, are you listening?” Padme’s brown eyes shoot up at her fellow senator across the desk. She stutters, “Oh no. I’m sorry Bail. My mind has been wandering.” He gave her a smile, “Don’t worry about it. It’s getting pretty late. Why don’t we call it a night and head home?” Padme smiles and gathers her datapads together. “I think it’s a great idea. Thank you Bail, goodnight. Fly home safely.” He strides out of the room after bidding goodnight.  
Padme sighs as she enters her home. “Threepio? I’m back. Can you draw a bath for me?” The golden protocol droid shuffles into the room. “Oh Mistress Padme! Welcome home! I will prepare you bath for you just as you like.” Padme smiles fondly as the droid disappears across the apartment. She unceremoniously dumps her bags onto the table and crosses over to the balcony. She watches the traffic for a few moments before retiring.  
She woke to the sounds of her comlink alarm. Padme swings her legs out of bed and wraps a robe around her. The senate was in recess for the next few days. She heads to the kitchen and makes a cup of caff. “Good morning, mistress Padme.” “Good morning Threepio. Nothing on my schedule today?” He pauses, “No you have a clear day. Bless my circuits it has been a very long time since you’ve had a free day.” Padme snorts into her cup, “Very true Threepio. You can also have the day off if you would like.” He heads to the other room where his charging materials are, “Thank you mistress I will shut down then. Next time Master Anakin is here, do you think he will update my inner circuits?” Padme smiles at her gold droid, “Yes Threepio. I’m sure he would.”  
Padme decides to visit an orphanage on the lower levels of Coruscant. She dresses in a disguise. Her hair is pulled back in a single braid. She’s wearing black pants, a green jacket, and brown leather boots. She straps a blaster to her thigh and runs her fingers over the lightsaber her husband had given her. Anakin had recently made a new one and left his old one with her. He had even practiced with her the last time he was home. She was taking on the lessons very well and was pretty talented. Padme was only slightly force sensitive and did not have the skill her husband did. She decided to leave the lightsaber locked in a box behind her bookshelf.  
She left her apartment through the service exit and made her way down to the lower levels. After walking for a while Padme felt a familiar tingling in the back of her neck. She kept looking over her shoulder but could never see anyone following her. But the feeling persisted. Just as she turned the corner someone grabbed her from behind. She attempted to scream but a large hand covered her mouth. She immediately began thrashing in her attackers grip but to no avail. Finally her elbow connected with something hard and she heard a deep grunt. “Padme it’s me!” She instantly relaxes and allows him to turn her around. Bright blue eyes met her frantic brown ones. “Oh Anakin! Why did you do that? I was terrified!” He suspiciously looks around but the alleyway they were standing in was empty. “I just got back yesterday. I wasn’t able to get away from the temple last night. Obi-Wan wanted to catch up and Ahsoka kept asking me stupid questions.” He said with an eye roll. “I was coming to see you this morning when I saw you sneak out the service entrance dressed like a smuggler.”  
His gaze hardens, “What are you doing down here? It’s dangerous.” Padme shrugs out of his grip, “I came down here because I wanted to help at one of the orphanages. If I had known you would have been coming-” He puts a finger to her lips, “It’s okay. You shouldn’t come down here alone though.” Padme throws her arms around his shoulders. “I’m not alone. You’re with me.” He gives her an amused look, “and if I wasn’t me?” She winked, “Then I guess I would be in some serious trouble. Do you want to come with me, or do you have to go back?” He smiles, “I can go with you but I’m dressed like a Jedi.” Padme eyes his black robes and lightsaber. “There’s a shop around the corner. We can buy new clothes.” He smiles, “Where am I going to hide my lightsaber?” Padme taps her chin, “We can find a cloak.”  
After Anakin had changed into more appropriate clothes, they walked hand in hand to the orphanage. The woman, Nova Tetrini, greeted the young couple warmly. “Oh hello Mrs. Nightrunner. Who is this?” Padme smiled, “This is my husband.” She hooks her arm through Anakin’s. He stumbled over his words, “Nice to meet you I’m Mr. uh Nightrunner.” He looks at Padme for confirmation and she resists the urge smack him. Several children ran up to hug Padme’s legs. “Yay! We are so excited you are back!” She giggles and scoops up a young Twi’lek girl. “Numa look at how pretty you look. Should we go play?” The young girl squeals and runs towards the toys. She waited patiently for Padme to join her on the floor. “Come on Anakin.” She grabs his hand and they it across from the little girl. She hands them both ratty dolls. They begin to play but she hardly pays attention.  
“These toys are so old.” Anakin points out. Padme looks at the doll in her hands, “They don’t receive much funding. People don’t come down to these levels. These kids are all refugees from Ryloth.” Anakin’s face softens, “Life on the Outer Rim is awful. I’m surprised they made it to the capital.” Padme leans against her husband, “I’m going to try and get better funding.” He kisses her forehead, “You are such a wonderful person.” She smiles, “Thank you Anakin. That means a lot.”  
After assisting in the orphanage for several hours, Anakin and Padme return to Padme’s apartment.  
“Thank you for coming with me Anakin. I appreciate it.” He wraps his arms around her waist, “Every moment I spend with you is worth it.” She turns around to face him, “How long are you going to be home?” He sighs, “I don’t know. They could give me a new mission at any time.” He presses a kiss to her lips. “Let’s make the most of our time together, okay?” She reaches up to play with the curls at his neck. “Of course Mr. Skywalker. What did you have in mind?” She added mischievously. He gives her a lopsided grin, “I think maybe I’ll show you instead.” He sweeps his wife off her feet and carries her to their bedroom.  
The next morning Padme wakes up first. She snuggles closer to Anakin’s warm chest. He shifts slightly but does not wake up. She knows she has duties to attend to at work today but is reluctant to get out of bed. She lightly kisses her sleeping husband before getting ready for her day. She left a note on his bedside table and left for the senate building.  
Padme greeted her staff happily as she enters her office. She sits at her desk and begins to go over notes for her meetings. After reading several datapads she takes a break for lunch. Her thoughts turn to her husband. Did he ever get out of bed? She hopes he reported into the temple. Bail walks into her office, “Are you ready for the loyalist meeting?” She smiles and grabs her datapad to record information. “Yes, thank you for the escort Bail. What is on the agenda for the day?” He does nothing to hide the grimace from his face. “More emergency powers for the Chancellor Palpatine have been proposed.” Padme was outraged, “He has enough power already! The war has already dragged on for a year. More lives are put in danger everyday!” He leads the way to a conference room for our meeting.  
The meeting was long with lots of arguing. Padme sighs frustrated as she walks back to her office. The meeting was useless and none of the senators could agree on anything. Her best friend and handmaiden Dorme ran up to greet her. “Oh Padme, there are several Jedi Masters waiting in your office to speak with you.” Her heart sunk. Had they found out about her and Anakin? She shakes the thoughts from her head and composes herself. She follows Dorme into her office. Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, Master Windu, Anakin, and Ahsoka await her. “Good afternoon. What can I do for you today?” She forces herself not to look at Anakin. She can feel his eyes on her and can feel his frustration. “Senator Amidala, I hope we are not disturbing you?” Mace Windu interrupts her thoughts. “Oh its no problem. You all are always welcome in my office. I count you among my friends.”  
“Thank you Senator.” She waves her hand, “Please call me Padme.” Obi-Wan sits across from her, “Padme we wouldn’t be here if we had any other choice.” She sits up straighter, “What’s wrong?” Anakin looks at Ahsoka but neither of them speak. “We need a senatorial representative for a negotiation on the planet Voss. They are interested in joining an alliance. We need a member of the republic to speak out against the separatist representative.” Anakin glowers at the masters but doesn’t say anything. “What is the situation on the planet?” Yoda answers, “Struck by famine they have been. In need of assistance, they are.” Mace Windu frowns as he looks out the window. “The planet has been the site of major battle. This mission is very dangerous. General Skywalker and Padawan Tano will be with you at all times during the negotiation.” Padme fights the urge to smirk. “Of course I would be happy to assist the Jedi in this important manner.” Yoda slowly rises to his feet, “A great help, you are. Leave tomorrow, you will.” The masters file out of the room and leave Anakin and Ahsoka. “Padme I’m glad you will be joining us. Skyguy and I will keep you safe!” She says cheerfully before skipping out of the room.  
The door closes behind her with a snap. “This is a horrible idea.” Anakin says as he angrily paces around the room. She sighs, “Ani-” He strides forward and cups her cheeks. “I can’t lose you. Voss is a warzone. What if I can’t protect you?” Padme softens, “Anakin, I love you. I have complete faith in you and your skills as a Jedi.” He rests his forehead against hers. “I love you too Padme, more than anything.” She breaks the embrace, “You better get back to the temple. Do you think you can come back tonight?” He pauses to consider, “I don’t think so. But don’t worry, I’ll see you in the morning, love.” They share a tender kiss before he departs.  
“Dorme?” Padme calls into the next room. “Yes milady?” She appears in the doorway. “I’m going on a mission to Voss for the republic. We don’t want the media to know yet, so can you pose as me for a few days?” She eagerly steps forward, “Of course milday.” Padme smiles, “Dorme you are one of my best friends and most trusted advisors. You can call me Padme.” She nods, “Thank you, Padme. Do you need assistance packing?” Padme shakes her head; “No Voss is a planet similar to Naboo in weather and landscape. I plan on packing mostly battle suits and a few dresses. The situation on the planet is dire.” She bows, “Have a safe trip Padme. We will keep things managed here.” Padme embraces her friend, “Thank you Dorme. I rest easy knowing you are here. You are free to inform Bail of my true destination. He will help you keep up appearances.”  
After settling the rest of her affairs, Padme returns to her apartment. She quickly packs some of her necessary belongings into a bag. She eats a quick meal and showers before retiring. Anakin would be picking her up very early in the morning so she could leave with him and his troops on the Republic cruiser, ‘The Defiance.’ She finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
